Vengeance
by TheLameDork
Summary: This is of Soap telling what happened when Ghost and Roach died.
1. Chapter 1

_**Note:**_ Ok, so before, I said that I hadn't gotten to the part where Roch and Ghost died so the way I made them die in my story is different from what actually happened but I finally got to the part where they died in the game awhile ago and it's completely different from the way I wrote it. I apologize. I wrote this in Soaps perspective and I apologize again if he seems out of character.

* * *

This job really gets to you. Day after day dodging bullets, running from cover to cover, trying to protect yourself along with your mates. You know that kind of stuff. What's worse is when someone dies, seeing them go down. Hearing them scream in agony with bullets lodged in them bleeding out. Not having enough doctors or medical supplies then having to tell them helps on the way. Of course that's a lie. There could be so much shit going on that the fallen solider couldn't even get help from a Doc because he's got to deal with other dying men.

One meticulous day, my team was called in for a mission. I was only allowed two other people with me so I chose Ghost and Roach. I had Price talking to me the entire time through my earpiece. The bastard, Shepherd, told me he had a lead on Makarov. He told me Makarov was hiding out in a safe house near the border of Afghanistan. We were supposed to hide out in a watch tower until Makarov came out and Ghost would have gone in for the kill with his sniper rifle. A couple days before we were to get dropped in Afghanistan, I gathered Ghost and Roach. This was one of the rare times Ghost didn't have on that stupid skull mask of his. Sometime I forgot how he looked like. Scruffy brown hair with pale blue eyes. (1)

While I gave them the info Shepherd game me, Ghost dismantled his sniper and cleaned it. He did that before every mission we went on even if it didn't need cleaning. Roach was doing the same with his handgun. Price walked in holding a map of the area Makarov was supposedly at. He marked the region where the watch tower was where Ghost and Roach would stay in while I scouted the area. Price briefed us once more saying how we needed to find him and kill him after that wait for an extraction. It all sounded easy enough but somehow he always managed to escape. We've been chasing this guy for years; we had to get him now. I was determined to see him die. The thought of failure never crossed my mind. I should have thought of every possible outcome. They say it's not my fault but I was leading them. I was their captain. I cost him/them his/their lives(life).(2)

The day we were dropped off in Afghanistan, I had a feeling like something wasn't completely right about the mission but I brushed it off. I didn't think much of it. I went on with it anyway. I reminded Ghost and Roach that this mission was stealth from here on out when we touched ground. By the time we reached the watch tower, the sun had set and the darkness was creeping up on us. I ordered Ghost and Roach to go up the watch tower and position themselves. I went deeper into the forest along a row of bushes crouched looking for any signs of life near what looked like a vacant house. I told Ghost and Roach that I didn't see anything around the safe house causing them to question whether or not this was the right place. Shepherd had been acting pretty shady lately so I wasn't even sure if he was straight with us. Two hours went by when I heard voices on a trail approaching the safe house. None of them I could identify as Makarov, though one voice sounded vaguely familiar. It hit me awhile later that it was Shepherds voice I heard. This was one of those, "What the fuck?" moments. I told my mates that Shepherd was here. Ghost on the other end said he could see him. A part of me was confused, another mad. What the hell was he doing there? That I'll never know. Was he screwing with us? Yeah, he was. My mind clicked back to reality after trying to figure out what Shepherd was doing. He was gone but the other men that were with him were talking on their walkies-talkies. That didn't look good. I informed Ghost and Roach about them but didn't get an immediate response. I waited for the longest time to hear Roach say Shepherds name in a panicked voice then a gunshot. Ghost screamed out no. I told Price we'd had just been compromised along with Roach being KIA. I switched my comm back to Ghost calling for him only to hear a single gunshot.

I ran to the watch tower as fast as I could after hearing what happened. I wasn't thinking just doing as I shot my way through. I jumped onto the ladder climbing up and opened the door. What I saw was gruesome something I'll never be able to erase from my mind. Roach had been shot in the head with blood splatter all over the floor and windows. Ghost had been shot in the neck (3). He was barely alive. I went to Ghost and lifted him in my arm. He was coughing up blood struggling to talk. He whispered Shepherds name; I knew that little fuck was responsible for this. My hand hovered over the neck wound and froze. My mind went blank. It was like I had forgotten everything I knew about bandaging up wounds. I never expected Ghost or Roach to go down like this. I never expected them to die period. We were Task Force 141. We were indestructible. We were _the_ team everyone talked about. Ghost was my best mate. I didn't want him to die. I told him I was going to get us out of this mess but we both knew that wasn't going to happen. Again, Ghost started whispering. I could barely make out what was said. He told me to kill Shepherd for him and Roach. I only nodded. I knew if I had said anything I would have lost my control over the situation.

Time was ticking; Ghost didn't have that much time left. His breathing became ragged. He was having trouble taking in air. I told him to hang on, that any minute a chopper would come by and get us. I watched his chest sink in and stop. I held my best mate as he toke his last breath. His eyes becoming dull. His skin becoming cold. I don't know why but I repeated his name over and over again. Maybe I was expecting him to wake up telling me all this was a prank but I knew it wasn't. This kind of stuff never is. I took off Ghosts dog tag then Roaches. I switched my comm to Price asking for further instructions. He told me to hold off Shepherds men as best I could and throw a red flare when I heard a chopper swing by. That I did. I was driven on vengeance, for Ghost, for Roach. Hooah.

* * *

_**Further notes:** _  
(1) I don't know if Ghost actually looks like this. I simply made it up.

(2) It looks messed up there because I wrote an alternate ending where only Roach dies, I wanted to fix that part so it kinda matched up with the alternate ending.

(3) I know this isn't exactly how it goes down in the game. Changed it so Soap could have some time with Ghost.

For Ghostluvr120, I'll write an alternate ending where Ghost doesn't die.


	2. CoD Alternate Ending

_**Note:**_ I got really lazy while writing this alternate ending. Wrote it on and off and had some difficulties thinking up of what to write. I finally finished writing this a while ago but was again too lazy (to type it up) There's one minor thing in the original story where I wrote "I was their captain. I cost _**them**_ their lives blah blah blah" In this ending only Roach dies. I'll make adjustments to the original story later so it goes along with this ending.

My mind was racing a mile a minute. I was trying to decide on the best possible way to save him from the gunshot wound. I grabbed morphine and injected him then I tried to stabilize him. I had him sit up against a crate while I looked out the window to see how screwed we were. I could see a mass of Shepherds men charging at the tower. I grabbed my assault rifle, aimed, and shot. I couldn't get enough kills due to the area getting too hot. I told Price Ghost and I needed an immediate extraction. He told me he couldn't get anyone in for another 30 minutes. I needed to hold off Shepherds men until then. I cussed him out saying Ghost wouldn't be able to make it that long for help. I looked over to Ghost who was wheezing. The bandage I had put around his neck was almost soaked in blood. I put on a new layer of bandage and sulked. There was no point in complaining to anyone. I knew I had to wait it out; I just didn't want to lose another good soldier.

Wave after wave men came running to fill in the spot where another died. I was on my last clip. I looked over to Ghost, he was barely conscious and I looked back out the window. My hope started to fade. I didn't believe either of us was going to make it out. I thought if we didn't I'd try t make it a hell of a fight with what I had left. I unleashed what was left on my rifle on a group of men rushing towards the tower then reloaded to my last clip. I threw my last grenade towards a riverbank where a group of men were huddled. I scanned the area and decided on whom I needed to take out first. I took out the few people closest to the tower then worked my way back. Before I knew it, I was out of bullets. I quickly pulled out my pistol debating on weather or not it was worth using it. I thought, "Screw it. I've got nothing else."

I took a quick look at Ghost another time. I slapped him a couple times to keep him awake and called out his name. All of a sudden, there was a heavy rain of bullets. Some coming into the tower. I threw myself over Ghost to keep him safe until it was gone. It wasn't until it passed that I heard Price yelling over all the noise saying how the chopper was ready. I picked up Ghost as carefully as possible heading to the latch door. I swung it open sliding down the ladder. Luckily, the chopper hadn't landed far. Again, Price was yelling at me to hurry. I forgot about the men shooting at me and ran as fast as I could. The closer I got, the faster I ran. I saw a medical team on board and that made my day. Ghost was going to make it. I looked back at the tower for the last time. I swore I'd kill Shepherd for Roach. Hooah.


End file.
